


BLOOD, SWEAT, & TEARS

by PolaroidCam



Series: Bangtan Boys [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, M/M, Tags to be added because idk how to tag, it's late leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidCam/pseuds/PolaroidCam
Summary: Kim Taehyung lives in a sadistic world, one full of gangs and death. And on one night, every year, twenty-four hours are dedicated to a land without laws. And the one year he decides to stay behind is the one year his life changes forever.





	BLOOD, SWEAT, & TEARS

The countdown had started. 

5 days.

Until the world goes to hell.

Taehyung had mistakenly chosen to stay at home, trusting the people in his neighborhood to not be out to kill him. He watched and helped as his neighbors boarded up their windows, packed their stuff, and left to the safe zones out of town. Using his own skills, he boarded up his windows and stocked up on food so he wouldn't have to go out at all that night. 

4 days.

2 days.

1 day.

Taehyung locked his doors, boarding up his last window and turning off the lights. He made his way over to his living room, turning on the TV as the automated video began to play.

_"Forty years ago, our leader made a treaty with the leader of the rebel group. This treaty allowed for one day a year where they were allowed to do whatever they wanted without being reprimanded by the law._

_This day became known._

_As Purge Day._

_The one day a year where we as a society allow all hell to break loose._

_Whether or not you partake in this day, I wish you godspeed."_

Taehyung sighed, getting comfortable on his spot on the couch. _Nothing's going to happen to me._

_**"Purge Day has officially begun."** _

The TV turned to a timer, the timer announcing that there were 23 hours and 52 seconds of Purge Day left, just as someone began to pound on his door. Taehyung got up cautiously, grabbing the knife and emergency backpack he'd left near his temporary nest and making his way to the door. As he approached the door, a feminine voice sounded from outside of his door. "Please help me! I got caught outside! They're going to kill me!" Taehyung gasped, unlocking his door and opening it, quickly yanking the young woman in. "What the hell are you thinking? It's Purge Night! You should have gone to the safe zones!" he cried, relocking the doors and shifting his backpack. Instead of thanking him, the woman gave him a sadistic smile.

**"I was thinking that you've just volunteered to be my first kill of the night."**

Taehyung cursed, sprinting out of his back door and running into the street. "Where are you going, sir?" the sadistic lady cried, running out after him. "I'm just having fun!" Taehyung ignored her completely, thanking the heavens that he had longer legs and was still in shape. He was halfway down the next block when the sound of approaching footsteps in the direction he was heading sent him diving into the bushes. A sound of gunshots and a blood-curling scream followed soon after. Laughter echoed down the small street, and Taehyung listened carefully before poking his head out of the bushes. Upon seeing that the street was clear, Taehyung darted out of the bushes, turning the corner.

And running straight into a gang.

The butt of a gun slammed into his side, sending him to the ground. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a stray," the voice cooed, the sickly sweet sound of his voice sending shivers down his spine. "What should we do with him, boss?" another male voice called from further away. The street descended into silence before the sickly sweet voice of the apparent leader rang through the street.

**"Strap him to the dash."**

The butt of a gun slammed into the side of Taehyung's head, and the world faded to black, the last thing in Taehyung's vision was the sadistic smile of the leader. 

******

Taehyung came to with the sound of wind streaming past his ears and whipping against his face. He opened his eyes to a pulse-stopping sight. He was strapped to the windshield of a car, said car driving down the street at an alarming speed. "Help!" he cried, turning to look at his restraints and trying in vain to pull off the ropes that were strangling his wrists. The car turned a corner, the dizzying speed causing Taehyung's head to spin. He almost lost his dinner right then and there. 

Suddenly, Taehyung's ears were filled with the screech of tires. Two vans, similar in build to the van Taehyung was strapped to, cut off Taehyung's captors, blocking both ends of the street. Taehyung closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.  _I'm gonna die. Either at the hands of the idiots who strapped me here, or the new idiots who cut them off._

Taehyung kept his eyes closed, bracing himself for a gunshot. "Hey! Y'all know you aren't supposed to be on our street!" He heard the car door open behind him, one of the gang getting out. "Who the hell says this is your street?" the member called back, and the sound of a gun cocking filled the quiet street. "I said. What the hell are you doing on our street?" the other voice called, and the member from the gang scoffed. "And I said. Who the hell are you?" The other voice laughed. 

**"We're the Bangtan Boys, idiot."**

Taehyung's eyes snapped open, taking in the scene around him. A very intimidating man, probably around the same height as himself, was standing in front of a stark white van, a shotgun in his hands, his raven-black hair contrasting heavily to the van behind him. The member from the gang gasped. "We're so sorry! We took a wrong turn and got lost," the member hurriedly explained. He whimpered when the other man walked towards him. "Ah. Sungwoon. I haven't seen you since grade school," the other man soothed. His eyes snapped towards Taehyung, a sympathetic gleam appearing in his eyes, quickly disappearing when he turned his gaze back to Sungwoon. "Who's the boy?" Sungwoon looked at Taehyung then back at the other, shrugging. "Stray. Found him a couple blocks down," Sungwoon replied, and the other rolled his eyes. 

"Let him go and give him to us. We'll let you pass if you give him up," the other said. Taehyung's eyes widened, and his efforts to escape returned to his mind. "I'll have to talk to my leader, but he'll most likely agree. There was a rumor of a big hit a couple streets down, and this is the best shortcut." Sungwoon got back in the car, and the other made his way to Taehyung, staring him straight in the eye. Taehyung struggled against the restraints, moving his head to avoid his gaze. 

After what felt like hours to Taehyung, Sungwoon got back out of the car. The intimidating man's gaze returned to him, his face twisted into a sneer. "Well?" Sungwoon simply nodded, getting up on the dash and cutting off Taehyung's restraints. Before Taehyung could get free, Sungwoon gripped his face harshly. "Shame. What a pretty face," he muttered quietly before getting off the car. Taehyung quickly bolted off of the car, running. 

He got as far as the sidewalk when a fiery bolt of pain shot into his leg. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He heard a car drive off, another one following soon afterwards. A hand fell onto his shoulders, and Taehyung turned his gaze to see the intimidating man from earlier. "Let go of me!" Taehyung cried, trying to get to his feet and crying in pain as the bolt of pain returned. "Chim, nuke 'em," the intimidating man mumbled into a black box before returning his attention to Taehyung. 

"You shouldn't have run," the man mumbled, lifting Taehyung up and hooking his arm under Taehyung's arm. He helped- dragged, actually, Taehyung to the white van. An explosion sounded in the distance, causing Taehyung to jump, then whimper when the pressure returned to his bad leg. The intimidating man, however, didn't even flinch. Instead, he knocked on the door to the van. 

It opened to reveal another man, his obviously beautiful face twisted into a sneer. "Did you have to shoot the poor guy, Kook?" he chided, and the man named Kook sighed. "We would have lost our street cred, hyung. We can't afford to seem nice in front of everyone else," Kook replied, hoisting Taehyung into the van. A voice from the front of the van sounded. "Chim and Yoongs are back," the baritone called, and Kook jumped into the van, closing the door behind him. 

The beautiful man from before turned back to Taehyung. "Hey, kid. I'm Jin. You're safe now," he mumbled, holding his hands out. Taehyung hesitantly placed his hands into Jin's, who gently pulled him up, instantly grabbing Taehyung's sides and taking pressure off of his bad leg. Jin led Taehyung to the back of the van, where a white cot lay waiting. Jin placed Taehyung on the cot, and Taehyung sighed in relief. Jin crouched down, lifting Taehyung's bad leg gently, tsking when he saw the wound. "Jungkook, you brat. You nearly cut through muscle!" Jin called, and no response came back. Jin sighed, turning back to Taehyung's injured leg. He proceeded to grab a medical bag, digging through it. 

"Who are you?" Taehyung asked, his eyes widened as Jin started to fix up his wound, gritting his teeth when the wound started burning. "Sorry, alcohol. I should have warned you," Jin mumbled, ignoring Tae's question completely. "I asked you a question," Taehyung firmly said, and Jin ignored him, stitching Taehyung's leg up. He didn't speak again until Taehyung's leg was properly bandaged. 

When he finished with Tae's leg, Jin looked up at the boy, smiling. "I'm Jin. I told you that already," he teased, and Taehyung frowned. Jin laughed at his expression, a windshield-wiper sound filling the back of the van. "Sorry. I haven't had a chance to laugh all night," he explained, the smile disappearing off of his face when he saw Taehyung's unimpressed expression. "Anyway. We're Purge Fighters. I'm right to assume you've never heard of us?" Taehyung shook his head, and Jin nodded understandingly. "We're more infamously known to the Purgers as the Bangtan Boys," Jin explained, and Taehyung's head tilted in confusion. "I'll stick to the Purge Fighter explanation. We basically aid any strays and get rid of Purge groups as much as possible on Purge Night," Jin explained, and Taehyung's eyes widened. "Like vigilantes?" Taehyung asked, and Jin's eyes lit up. "You got it!" he cheered, and a shushing sound came from the front of the van. 

"How long have you guys been doing this for?" Taehyung muttered, more questions slipping into his head. Jin shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I've only been with them for a few years. A couple of them have been doing this since they were little," Jin explained, and Taehyung's eyes widened.

The baritone voice from before sounded through the small van. "Suga says he's spotted JB's crew a couple blocks down," the baritone voice informs, and Jin bounces up, completely unphased by the van's rocking. "Do they have a stray?" The intimidating man reappears, his raven hair bouncing as he shakes his head. "Jimin says he can't find anything other than them," Kook mumbles, and Jin nodded. "Can I ride with Suga and Chim, babe? This van got crowded fast," he teases, and the baritone voice scoffs. "Babe. They've got Hobi too. Do you really think there's a difference?" he expresses, and Jin giggles. "Namjoon just doesn't want his baby to leave the car, huh?" Jin teases, and the baritone voice lets out a laugh. "Yes. Namjoon is gonna be selfish and keep his boyfriend from getting his butt whooped," Namjoon retorts. Taehyung pressed back a giggle at the light banter.

"Hon, you've got Suga, Jimin, and Hobi in one van. With nukes. Is that really the best idea?" Namjoon stayed silent before letting out a sigh. He grabbed a walkie-talkie from the dashboard, pressing the button. "Yoongs. Meet us on 42nd. We're switching bodies," he sighed, giving in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, but I want to???


End file.
